


i'm (not) o-kay

by sweetchems



Series: ~the little things~ [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, caregiver!Gerard, little!frank, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frank is sick. Well, it takes work to make him admit it, but he undoubtedly is.





	i'm (not) o-kay

**Author's Note:**

> another note i forgot to mention when I spam posted this fic series last night!!! g and frank have about a year and a half age gap in this au, and atm frank is 20 and g is 21 (their birthdays are actually aligned that there can be a half a year gap between em pretty nicely haha)

Frank wakes up late the morning of the last day before winter break, the day he has not one, but three exams over the course of the day, not to mention work, with a bitch of a sore throat. Not to mention his head feels stuffy and achy, and he's pretty sure he's gonna have to skip breakfast for fear of his unstable stomach tossing it back up. And he can't just say he can't come to the exams, that'd be shitty of him.

 

Gerard would probably say he should stay home, that going out in the snow will just make him sicker. But Gerard isn't here, he himself has a midterm exam today, probably underway right now.

 

So Frank drags himself out of bed and haphazardly tosses on his warmest clothes. He's plagued by a pounding head and a stuffed up nose and a woozy stomach as he grabs his things and stumbles out the front door for his own first test of the day.

 

He just misses the bus he could take into campus, and doesn't have time to wait for the next one, so he angrily, miserably walks the fifteen minute walk to his first class.

 

Thankfully all his tests are at least in the morning, so he gets them over with.

 

But then he has _work_ , after a brief lunch he doesn't eat anything during. And work is absolute hell, of course. Over the day, he only seems to grow sicker.

 

Cold and stuffy and achy all over, he trudges home around dinnertime, relieved to see that Gerard is home already. He hasn't seen his boyfriend all day, they've both been at exams and working.

 

“‘m home….” Frank calls miserably as he kicks off his shoes by the door.

 

Gerard comes in from the kitchen to be the sweetest boyfriend ever, as usual, and kiss him softly as a welcome back. “Bad day, sweetheart?” He inquires gently.

 

“Just tired….” Frank murmurs. Honestly, he doesn't have all that much of a reason to hide his sickness from Gerard, aside from the obvious “I told you you'd get sick walking in the snow so much” scoldings that just mean Gee cares about him. He's just a stubborn fucker who doesn't like to express when something's wrong.

 

Gerard puts his hands on his hips, and looks at him with zero belief in his eyes. “I know you're more than tired. Are you coming down with something?” He asks, putting on his patented “be honest, little one” stare and tone. He knows Frank's more likely to spill when he's in his more childish state of mind, it always works.

 

“‘m not…. ‘m fine, promise….” Frank mumbles, shifting from one foot to the other under the paternal almost-glare on Gerard's face. He finds himself wanting to fess up more and more as he slips into a more vulnerable headspace. “Jus’ a li'l bit sick… nothin’ bad, I'll be fine…!” He confesses, only to backtrack and say he's fine.

 

Gee sighs, exasperated but worried. “I know you're more than “a little bit sick”. Go put your PJs on and get comfy, sweetheart, I gotta finish dinner.” He kisses Frank softly on the forehead, concern flickering in his expression when he feels the warmth of fever there.

 

Frankie nods sleepily. “Mm… ‘kay, Gee….” He says agreeably, knowing he's too little and too ill to put up a fight against being taken care of. Not that he'd wanna, anyways…. He makes his way off to the bedroom, leaving Gerard to sigh and return to his cooking. Though, of course, not before laying out a blanket and one of Frank's puppy stuffies on the sofa- a blue and white puppy that's become second favorite after the golden puppy gift of a few days ago-, and setting a sippy full of water on the coffee table for him like a good caretaker.

 

Frank shuffles tiredly back into the living room after a minute, clad in one of Gee's sweaters, shorts that about reach his knees (because this boy has never heard of something called pajama pants), and fuzzy socks, clutching his other stuffie to his chest and just altogether looking remarkably sick and sad. He mumbles a small “thank you” when he sees the cozy little setup, and curls up on the couch, wrapped in the blanket.

 

“Mhm.” Gerard nods. “Do you think you can eat, little one? Dinner's almost ready.” All he gets in reply is a miserable little moaning noise from Frank, who in fact, cannot and does not want to eat for fear of puking his guts out. Damn weak stomach. “Alright then…. I'll put your food in the fridge for if you're feeling up to it later, sound good, sugar?”

 

“Uh-huh… t'ank you, Gee,” Frankie mumbles. Something about being sickly and weak seems to tip him into far more unabashed littlespace far quicker than he normally would fall into it. Probably just that he doesn't have near as much of his fighting spirit, he doesn't really care to argue that he's not little. ‘cuz he is. He's little, and helpless, and he feels icky, and he wants Gee to make it better.

 

He watches Gerard finish cooking, and bring his own dinner over to the couch to eat and keep him company. Immediately, having his boyfriend and caretaker within cuddling/asking him to get stuff range sends him deep into littlespace. He leans into Gerard's arm, pointing at his sippy cup on the table and whining wordlessly.

 

“Mm?” Gerard glances over at him and his incessant pointing, one eyebrow cocked curiously. “Use your words, little one.”

 

“Sippy…? Pwease?” Frankie requests, voice softer than it usually is, nearly a whisper, so as to not aggravate his frustratingly sore throat.

 

Gerard brushes his hair aside with gentle fingers, and kisses his forehead as he gives him his sippy cup. Who cares if he catches a bit of a cold from being so affectionate to Frank? His boyfriend needs attention now more than he does most days, so of course he's gonna give it to him. “There we go, sugar. Tell me if you need anything else, ‘kay?”

 

Frankie nods. “T'ank you, Gee,” He murmurs around his sippy, nuzzling into the warmth of Gerard's arm and sniffling. “‘s too cold….”

 

Gerard lays a hand on Frank's forehead to gauge his temperature. Burning up, as expected. “That's ‘cause you have chills, honey,” He explains, “It'll be better in a bit, I'm sure your fever will go down soon.”

 

“Make it bed'er…?” Frank glances up sleepily, so feverish and weak he can barely stay conscious. He's been _going_ all day, he's run out of _go_ to use in his already weakened state, and he doesn't even want to move now.

 

“I'm gonna try, sweetheart, you just gotta rest up for me, okay?” Gerard runs his fingers through Frank's damp-with-sweat hair with his free hand as he eats his dinner.

 

Frank nods, head drooping sleepily, and hugs both his stuffies close. He falls asleep as Gee is finishing his food, his head resting on his thigh. Frank's sippy cup is abandoned on the living room floor, having rolled off the couch and thankfully not spilling at all. Gerard sets his empty plate on the coffee table, and turns all his attention to his little, playing with his hair as he rests.

 

Frankie seems to be asleep, and Gerard really does think he is, till he glances up with docile, half shut eyes a few minutes later. “Wuv yous, Gee….” He mumbles with the tiniest of feverish, sleepy smiles.

 

“I love you too, Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos/both if you enjoyed, also check out my tumblr @sweetchems if u want  
> I'm gonna try n do some little!frank doodles on tumblr so look forward to that?


End file.
